Sois maître de ton Destin
by Morganne
Summary: Années 1976-1977. La montée en puissance de ce Mage Noir perturbe tout. Et c'est la désillusion. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais se transforme en marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras gauche. Je voudrais me battre contre tout cela. Mais j'en suis incapable...
1. PROLOGUE

.

Donc, me voici avec un tout nouveau prologue. J'ai arrêté _Keep the Faith_ avec regret, mais l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous. J'ai également stoppé l'écriture quelques temps. Trop de choses se sont passées, et mon temps libre a été considérablement diminué. Puis je m'y suis remise. D'abord doucement avec un petit OS. Sombre. Et c'est cette noirceur qui m'a inspiré ce nouveau prologue. Avec un style différent, je dirai. En fait, le journal intime, qui peut paraître simplet, se révèle plutôt intéressant dans ce cas, selon moi. C'est un détail qui va donner un sens à ma fiction, où à l'idée qui je m'en fait pour le moment. Un moyen de consigner les sentiments négatifs, ou encore positifs, que mon personnage principal ne peut exprimer à haute et intelligible voix, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. :)

J'aime beaucoup écrire, c'est un fait, et le but premier n'est pas la recherche de reviews, bien qu'il s'avère toujours intéressant et motivant de lire, de savoir qu'elles sont les sensations que les lecteurs ont, ressentent, en lisant mes écrits, tous les écrits même.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, que vous apprécierez, j'espère!

Morganne

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_« C'est le plus grande de toutes les faiblesses que de craindre trop de paraître faible. »_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PROLOGUE :**

.

_Le 12 Novembre 1976,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posé ma plume sur tes pages. Des années, je dirais. Le désintérêt, la sensation d'être devenue trop âgée ou encore le ridicule d'écrire les méandres de ses pensées sur du papier, en sont peut-être la cause. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce qui s'avérait être un amusement enfantin, m'est nécessaire. Indispensable. Le besoin de faire tomber le masque. De m'éloigner, quelques instants, de la carapace froide et hautaine que je me dois de porter la plupart du temps. De devenir, le temps d'un instant, une personne fragile. Une personne qui attend de l'attention. Qui en a simplement besoin. Oui, j'ai besoin de l'écrire. A défaut de pouvoir le dire. Besoin d'enfin pouvoir exprimer cette peur qui me vrille le ventre. Cette peur de l'inconnu, de l'extérieur. De tout, en réalité. De ma famille et de ses idéaux. Des mes prétendus amis et de leur obsession du sang. De Voldemort. Et de moi-même._

_Je pense sans arrêt à ces morts que nous relate la Gazette chaque jour. A ces pleurs d'élèves ayant perdus un être cher._

_Depuis toute petite, mon avenir m'avait paru très clair. Mes brillantes études terminées, je serais entrée au Ministère de la Magie. Après des années de travail acharné, j'occuperais un poste important. Je serais mariée avec le Sang Pur désigné par ma famille, comme le veut la tradition. Ce ne serait pas un mariage d'amour, certes. Mais les à côtés auraient été un amusement certain. Une vie respectable, en soit. Relative au nom de Weatherley._

_Seulement, maintenant, tout est différent. La montée en puissance de ce Mage Noir perturbe tout. Et c'est la désillusion. Le travail auquel j'aspirais se transforme en marque sur mon bras gauche. La marque des Mangemorts, serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, parce que les puissants Weatherley se sont ralliés à la cause de Voldemort. Depuis des semaines, leur haine des Sangs de Bourbe n'a fait que de s'accroître. Et il se trouve qu'étant une sorcière très douée, je ferai, je cite « une merveilleuse Mangemort, une fierté absolue pour notre famille. »_

_Balivernes ! Je suis juste l'occasion de donner une preuve supplémentaire de la grandeur de notre nom. J'en viens presque à jalouser Black. Lui a eu le courage de quitter cette famille qui régentait sa vie, et qui le poussait à devenir ce qu'il n'était pas. Le courage. J'en suis malheureusement dépourvue. Ou, sinon, partir. Mais pour aller où ? Aucun de mes amis, si je puis les appeler comme ça, ne cautionnerait mes actes, et je me retrouverai seule. Seule pour échapper à la haine de tous. Oui, parce que mon entourage, je le sais, se ferait une joie de me tuer, qui que je sois._

_Donc je me tais. Et je suis le mouvement. Par obligation. Sous le feu des projecteur, je suis une parfaite Weatherley. Cassante, désagréable et méprisante avec les enfants de Moldus. Mais, à l'intérieur, je hurle._

_Jusque là, je suis restée suffisamment forte. Forte face à ma peur. Sauf que je me sens faiblir. Parce que je refuse de tuer des innocents, de servir un homme tel que Voldemort, de suivre la chemin obscure tracé par mes parents._

_Je crois que je préfèrerai mourir. Non, j'en suis sûre. Mais je sais que j'en suis incapable._

_Incapable..._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

La jeune fille posa délicatement sa plume et referma son journal, avant de le verrouiller avec une formule magique. Puis elle le fit disparaître de la même manière. Elle resta quelques instants prostrée devant la fenêtre, assise derrière son bureau. Ses yeux d'un vert troublant scrutaient l'horizon. Dehors, le ciel était noir, preuve que la nuit était bien avancée.

Elle se leva, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Sa chemise de nuit, en soie sauvage, glissait avec fluidité sur ses jambes au moindre mouvement. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil aux lits de ses camarades de dortoir. Tout le monde semblait dormir. L'adolescente se saisit alors d'un morceau de parchemin froissé, caché dans sa table de nuit, avant de se cacher derrière les velours verts de son baldaquin.

Le mot dans ses mains tremblantes, elle inspira plus fortement que le voudrait la moyenne, signe de sa nervosité. Elle le déplia, avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, bien qu'elle le connaissait par coeur.

Les mots étaient la cause de son mal-être. Mais elle les relisait chaque jour. Comme s'ils étaient irréels. Et pourtant...

.

_**Célyandre,**_

_**Le moment est arrivé. Aux prochaines vacances de Noël, tu seras marquée.**_

_**Voctorian Weatherley, ton Père.**_

.

Dans un peu plus d'un mois, la vie de Célyandre Weatherley, élève de 7ème année de la maison Serpentard, prendra un tout nouveau tournant. Et il n'y a qu'un seul mot qui qualifierait cette nouvelle page qui menace de s'écrire au fur et à mesure des levés et couchers de soleil : tragique.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Disclaimer : Poudlard, ses moindres recoins, et les personnages, exceptés Célyandre et sa famille n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de cette saga qu'est Harry Potter : Mrs. Rowling._**

.

_Prologue mis en ligne le :_ 17 / 07 / 2011

_Prologue modifié le :_ 19 / 07 / 2011


	2. CHAPITRE PREMIER

.

Voici donc le premier chapitre de _Célyandre Weatherley._ Je le publie en même temps que le prologue, afin que vous vous fassiez une idée du cadre ainsi que de la tension qui risque d'animer l'histoire. Et comme il est déjà terminé, je vous en fait profiter !

Je n'ai pas encore parlé du rythme de publication des chapitres. Pour commencer, je peux vous dire que je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais taper les mots de la suite, et si l'imagination sera toujours présente, ou aux moments où elle le sera. Donc, je compte faire de mon mieux. Le second chapitre est quasiment terminé, il viendra sûrement demain, si tout va bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre là, en attendant, vous plaira !

Morganne

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Chantage (n.m.) : Manière d'obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un en exerçant sur lui une pression psychologique._**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

.

« Alors Servilus, à quand ton premier shampoing ? Enfin, vu l'état de tes cheveux, ce serait plus sage de tout raser. Je t'aurais bien aidé, mais j'ai peur d'attraper une quelconque maladie en te touchant. Sans rancune, hein ? »

« Toi, c'est ta tête qu'il faut raser ! Oui, parce que ton cerveau d'adorateur des Sangs-de-Bourbe doit subir un gros dysfonctionnement ! »

Célyandre ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention au manège haineux qui se déroulait dans le couloir qui menait à la classe d'enchantement. Mais elle prit tout de même le soin de se mettre légèrement à l'écart, pour éviter de recevoir un sortilège. Les disputes entre Severus Rogue et les Maraudeurs relevaient de l'habitude à Poudlard. Preuve faite. Encore une histoire de sang, paraissait-il. Quand des éclairs rouges et argentés sortirent de leur baguette, Célyandre entendit une voix, tout près d'elle.

« Ne sont-ils pas ridicules ? »

Elle fit face à son interlocutrice. C'est sans sourire qu'elle lui répondit.

« Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense Denevra. Le ridicule ne réside pas dans le fait qu'ils se chamaillent comme des gamins, mais dans le fait que Severus ne soit pas capable de prendre le dessus face à des Traîtres à leur sang ! »

Être méprisante et raciste. Encore et toujours. Enfin, elle ne se forçait pas beaucoup, dans le cas présent.

Sa camarade pouffa en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Grande et élancée, Denevra Grovert était l'archétype même de la pouffiasse suffisante. Superficielle et manipulatrice mais étrangement, calme et intelligente. Elle vouait tout de même un respect sans limite à Célyandre. Par amitié réelle ou par intérêt, nul ne savait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Leurs deux silhouettes étaient appuyées gracieusement contre le mur de pierres froid. Immobiles.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale immondice Rogue ! Obligé d'insulter et de rabaisser les sorciers et leur ascendance pour te sentir moins minable ! »

« Et se pavaner comme le roi du monde, c'est votre solution pour exister ? Vous êtes bien plus ridicules que moi voyons ! Toi, Potter, tu cours depuis des années après une fille qui n'a que faire de ton énorme tête. Et puis, toi Black, tu es l'ovni de la famille, une des plus grandes hontes ! Quand à vos deux toutous, l'un sans personnalité, et l'autre sans autorité, vous former bien un quatuor des plus, comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui, minable ! »

Les rires fusèrent après cette longue tirade du Serpentard. Le rouge montait aux joues des Griffondors. La sensation dégénérait. Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait été aussi loin dans ses paroles, et avec autant d'aplomb.

« Vous n'êtes que des adorateurs de Magie Noire, des futurs Mangemorts ! Allez donc retrouver votre maître ! »

Les mots de trop. Des sorts par dizaines retentirent dans ce couloir exigu, qui, d'un coup d'un seul, brilla de milles feux.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

« STUPEFIX ! »

Evan Rosier fut touché par ce dernier sort. »

« SECTUSEMPRA ! »

« PROTEGO ! »

Plus un bruit. Le sort lancé par Severus Rogue avait été dévié par Célyandre, qui s'avançait vers le petit groupe, composé seulement des Maraudeurs, et des quelques Serpentards : Evan Rosier, immobile au sol, Augustus Rockwood, Antonin Dolohov et Rogue. Elle s'avançait, lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Elle arriva devant son camarade aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu.

« Ne recommence plus jamais cela ! »

Celui-ci parut surprit. Et légèrement inquiet par le ton employé par la jeune fille. Menaçant.

« Dégage de là Weatherley, cela ne te concerne pas. »

Un sourire fin s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos. Puis, brusquement, elle attrapa Rogue par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua contre le mur, sa baguette au niveau de la gorge, le sourire s'étant évanoui.

« Écoute moi bien, murmure-t-elle, continue tes petites joutes verbales tant que tu le veux. Je n'en ai que faire. Mais je connais ce sortilège. Magie noire. Tu crois que ce serait intelligent de te faire renvoyer maintenant ? J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne diront rien ! Idiot ! »

Après avoir soutenu son regard quelques secondes, Rogue abdiqua. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il se fustigea lui même d'avoir perdu son calme. Elle le lâcha. Il glissa un mot à ses camarades Serpentards et ils partirent. Célyandre décida de faire de même. Seulement, une poigne puissante la fit se retourner.

« Que veux-tu Black ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu intervenue ? Nous n'avions en aucun cas besoin de ton aide ! »

Il avait l'air furieux. Ses yeux d'un gris profond scrutaient le visage de Célyandre. Elle buta un instant sur son visage d'albâtre. Sirius Black, elle devait se l'avouer, était beau. Elle se reprit rapidement, cependant. Elle regarda sa main sur son bras, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

« Black. »

Le sous entendu était clair. Il détendit sa poigne, et la laissa filer. Elle regarda les Maraudeurs encore une fois. Aucune séquelle de leur altercation n'était visible. Ce qui la rassura légèrement. Rien de tout cela ne devait parvenir aux oreilles de qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Denevra, je te rejoins dans la salle commune. »

Son amie la fixa étrangement, puis hocha la tête, résignée. Elle ne saurait rien du tout, maintenant, ou plus tard. Le silence qui était tombé n'était entravé que par les pas de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait.

« Hominum Revelio. »

Elle chuchota ces quelques mots, pour être sûre que personne d'autre n'était présent, et donc, pourrait entendre leur conversation. Rien ne se produit. Le lieu était désert, hormis eux. Les regards interrogatifs des jeunes hommes étaient plantés sur elle.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu aidé ? Et quel était ce sortilège ? »

« Ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La voix de Remus Lupin était calme. Ce qui ne jurait pas avec son apparence. Tout inspirait ce sentiment chez lui, et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit, Célyandre en était admirative. Voix qui jurait avec celle, coupante de James Potter. Deux élèves qui font partis des Maraudeurs.

A Poudlard, les Maraudeurs sont, pour trois des maisons - vous vous doutez desquelles, les élèves les plus populaires. Par leur attitude, leur comportement, et leurs multiples farces. Contre leur professeurs, contre les autres élèves, et plus particulièrement contre les Serpentards. James Potter, fils d'Aurors, en est l'un des membres les plus actifs, avec Sirius Black. Bien que totalement différents physiquement – Potter avec ses cheveux fous et ses lunettes rondes, et Black avec sa beauté plus sophistiquée, plus aristocratique, sont tous deux appréciés par la gente féminine. Des pouffes de bas étages, selon notre Serpentarde. Lupin, préfet et très bon élève, est le troisième composant de ce mélange détonant qu'est les Maraudeurs. Il est respecté, malgré son aspect quelque peu miteux et sa santé fragile. Et enfin, le quatrième Griffondor, Peter Pettigrow. Petit et gros. Sans personnalité et trouillard. Le scrout à pétard dans le troupeau de licornes.

« J'aimerais bien que ce qui vient de se passer ne s'ébruite pas. Autant pour vous, que pour nous. »

« Et pourquoi pas ?, s'insurgea Black. Parce que tu as peur que Servilus se fasse renvoyer pour avoir utiliser un sort de Magie Noire, c'est ça ? »

Silence pesant. Les autres Griffons semblèrent choqués.

« Ma...ma...magie noire ?, bredouilla Pettigrow. »

« Tout s'est bien terminé. Alors rien ne sert de reparler de cet incident. »

« Ton pote a essayé de nous tuer, et il faudrait que l'on ne dise rien ? Mais tu es aussi folle que lui, ma parole ! Dumbledore doit être mis au courant. »

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Les choses allaient de pis en pis. Célyandre n'avait plus le choix. Et c'est avec une hypocrisie qu'elle-même pris plaisir à utiliser qu'elle lança les mots qui signèrent la fin la discussion :

« Alors allez tout raconter au directeur. Mais avant d'avoir pu finir votre récit, ce sera l'école entière qui sera au courant, comment vous dites déjà, « du petit problème de fourrure » de Lupin. Et le ministère sera également ravi d'apprendre que trois Animagi non déclarés évoluent à Poudlard. »

Petite pause.

« Toujours envie de rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le 14 Novembre 1976_

_Cher Journal,_

_Ma journée d'aujourd'hui a été catastrophique. D'abord, j'ai été rabrouée par le professeur Trevinder en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à cause de mon dernier devoir. Un P ! Tu te rends compte, un Piètre dans cette matière ! Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de mes parents s'ils l'apprenaient. Surtout en ce moment. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'histoire avec les Maraudeurs. Pour résumer, ils se sont disputés violemment avec quelques élèves de ma maison, et Rogue a fini par lancer un sortilège de Magie Noire : le Sectusempra, qui a pour but de vider de son sang son adversaire. Et il a fallu que j'use du chantage pour m'assurer que cela resterait secret._

_Lupin est un loup-garou. Je l'ai appris à la fin de l'année précédente. Je revenais d'une promenade dans la forêt interdite. C 'était une nuit de pleine lune. Généralement, je suis plus prudente quand je sors le soir, et j'évite cette période du mois. Seulement, j'avais été perturbée par une lettre de mon père, encore une fois. J'ai entendu un bruit de feuille qu'on foule. Et, sans que je puisse réagir, je me suis retrouvée face à deux yeux jaunes tout bonnement terrifiants. Si je devais remercier mon père pour une seule chose, ce serait pour cet entrainement intensif que je reçois depuis ma tendre enfance. Un sort d'immobilisation suffisamment puissant peut stopper un loup-garou pendant quelques minutes, temps largement suffisant pour me permettre de m'enfuir avec seulement une vilaine plaie au bras._

_Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Et, le lendemain, je suis allée à l'infirmerie, la douleur à mon bras devenant insupportable. C'est là que j'ai compris. En voyant Lupin allongé sur ce lit aux draps blancs, j'ai compris. Tout s'est mis en place dans ma tête. Sa fatigue à l'approche de la pleine lune, ses absences durant celle-ci. J'aurais pu tout dire. Et il aurait du quitter l'école, je le savais. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Rien._

_Et, la nuit suivante, je l'ai suivi. Il s'était rendu dans la cabane Hurlante, en compagnie de Potter, Black et Pettigrow, plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand je les ais rejoins à l'intérieur, invisible grâce à un sortilège de désillusion, je me suis retrouvée de nouveau face à ces yeux jaunes, mais aussi face à un cerf, un chien noir, semblable à un Sinistros et à un rat. Faire le rapprochement n'a pas été difficile. Je ne suis pas restée plus longtemps, j'avais eu ce que je cherchais. La vérité._

_Lupin était un loup-garou, et les trois autres Maraudeurs des Animagi._

_Cette information est restée terrée dans mon esprit jusqu'à cet après-midi. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'un jour, j'en aurais peut être besoin. Et j'ai eu raison. Cela m'a permis d'éviter le renvoi de beaucoup de Serpentard, et comme je le sais, de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je n'avais rien fait, les conséquences auraient été trop importantes pour moi. Ne rien faire aurait été assimilé à une traitrise. Qui dit traitrise, dit sanction. Donc Doloris. Alors le choix a été vite fait, tu peux me croire..._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Disclaimer : Poudlard, ses moindres recoins, et les personnages, exceptés Célyandre et sa famille n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de cette saga qu'est Harry Potter : Mrs. Rowling._**

.

_Chapitre mis en ligne le :_ 17 / 07 / 2011

_Chapitre modifié le :_ 19 / 07 / 2011


	3. CHAPITRE SECOND

.

Voici donc le second chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps à l'écrire (je ne mentirais pas en disant six bonnes heures). Pour deux raisons. La première, logique, est parce qu'il est plus long. Et la deuxième est que je trouve simplement plus difficile de faire progresser l'action. Je sais où je veux aller quand je pense à mon intrigue, mais je ne sais pas où passer. Je visualise déjà les moments clés, et les autres, et bien, ils viennent au fur et à mesure, plus ou moins facilement. On fait avec. :).

Je le mets en ligne dès aujourd'hui, soit au lendemain du prologue et du premier chapitre. C'est une exception, car la suite n'arrivera pas demain. Dans la semaine, probablement.

Sinon, j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que vous pensez de cette suite, afin que je me rende compte de ce qui va, ou pas, c'est important afin que vous lisiez des choses peut être mieux par la suite et pour moi, pour m'améliorer, simplement.

En attendant, je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce second chapitre, qui ( **/!\ IMPORTANT**) a été modifié le 19 / 07 / 2011, car j'ai jugé que l'action avait trop rapidement avancée, et cela ne me plaisait pas ! Voilà !

Morganne

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_« Je ne veux pas avoir peur  
>Je ne veux pas mourir à l'intérieur juste pour inspirer<br>Je suis fatiguée de me sentir si engourdie »_**

_Extrait de la chanson de Plumb, Cut._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

.

_Le 19 Novembre 1976_

_Cher Journal,_

_Les jours passent. Vite. Trop vite. J'aimerai tellement contrôler le temps. Pour éloigner ce moment qui, quand j'y pense, me tétanise. Je ne dors plus. Chaque jour qui passe me donne une pression supplémentaire. L'idée que l'on m'appose la Marque, les regards haineux des Maraudeurs, la peur, tout simplement. Mais je m'accroche, encore. Mais cela devient difficile. De plus en plus difficile._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Le 22 Novembre 1976,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je n'ai pas pu aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas eu la force de me lever. Je ne dors toujours pas, et manger commence à devenir une épreuve. Je sais Denevra inquiète. Je sais que je dois me reprendre. Demain, ça ira mieux. Il suffit juste que je me repose. Si j'y arrive._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Devant son miroir, Célyandre peinait à se reconnaître. Des cernes sombres encadraient ses yeux. Son visage entier exprimait un grand désespoir. Un sort, un seul sort et elle retrouva un visage où toutes ces marques n'existaient pas. Parfaite à l'extérieur, et brisée à l'intérieur. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le dortoir ou Denevra l'attendait. Elle étira largement ses lèvres, et Célyandre répondit par un sourire crispé, peu naturel. Elles sortirent des cachots pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, quelques regards regards se tournèrent vers elles. Célyandre n'eut même pas la force d'y prêter attention. Sauf d'un seul. Lupin. Un regard d'où suintait la peur. Elle fut rassurée. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là. Réflexion lâche et égoïste. Réflexion de Serpentard. Elle s'assit et mangea du bout des lèvres le toast que Denevra venait de lui mettre dans son assiette.

Des hululements firent leur apparition. Le courrier arrivait. Elle leva un regard inquiet vers le plafond. Son coeur se serra lorsque le hibou familial, Catalius, se posa devant son assiette. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, paralysée. Puis elle tendit ses mains tremblantes afin de détacher la lettre qui venait de lui apporter le Grand Duc. Mais elle ne décacheta pas l'enveloppe. Elle n'en n'avait pas le courage. Non.

Elle dut subir le regard étrange de son amie lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle serait en avance pour son cours de Métamorphose, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Pathétique. Elle avait honte d'elle même. Comment pouvait-elle avoir si peur de ça ? De Vous-savez-qui ? Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Sauf que c'était incontrôlable. Décidant finalement de passer par sa salle commune, elle se rendit donc au sous-sol. Elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur.

« Némésis. »

Une porte dissimulée apparut, et s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva alors dans une grande pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre. Des lampes rondes étaient suspendues à celui-ci et éclairaient la pièce d'une teinte verdâtre. Elle passa devant une cheminée sculptée ainsi que devant un canapé et des fauteuils à l'air confortable. Elle se posa sur l'un d'entre eux et se prit la tête en les mains. Non pas pour pleurer. Non, bien que totalement désespérée, jamais elle ne s'autoriserait cela. Quelques minutes passèrent, et elle monta dans son dortoir, afin de chercher son sac. Puis elle partit à son cours. En commun avec les Griffondors. Comme si la journée ne débutait pas assez mal.

« Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer la métamorphose humaine, débuta McGonagall. Je sais que cela fait un long moment que vous attendez cela, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi. Je dois vous prévenir que c'est de la magie qui peut être relativement dangereuse si mal exécutée. Donc je veux un comportement exemplaire de votre part. Notez le bien. Mais, avant la pratique, la théorie est nécessaire. Prenez votre plume et votre parchemin et écoutez attentivement. »

La métamorphose humaine. Quelle étrange coïncidence. Elle ne se retourna pas pour juger de la réaction des quatre Griffondors, qui, elle le savait, s'étaient tendus. Elle les sentait, derrière elle. Le cours passa lentement. Les minutes s'égrainaient. Puis la sonnerie. Et un autre cours. Puis le repas. Et encore un cours. Arriva le dernier cours. Potions. Avec les Griffondors. Encore. Et Slughorn qui eut la bonne idée de faire des duos mixtes, afin de mélanger les maisons, pour favoriser l'entente, disait-il. Et, avec la chance qui la caractérisait en ce moment, elle se retrouva à faire équipe avec nul autre que Sirius Black.

Tous deux devant leur chaudron, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Jamais Black n'avait autant détesté quelqu'un. Jamais. Il préférait ne pas la regarder, se contentait de mettre les ingrédients avec des mouvements brusques. Quant à Célyandre, elle ressentit un élan de culpabilité en regardant Black. Elle n'avait jamais voulu les impliquer dans cette histoire. Oui, parce qu'indirectement, elle les avait impliquer. Et aussi un élan de fierté, celui d'avoir réussi à clouer le bac à cet ignare prétentieux.

Elle tourna les pages de son livre de potion, et un papier s'échappa. Black le ramassa. Elle ne put retenir une moue horrifiée. C'était l'enveloppe qui contenait le mot de son père.

« Rends-moi ça !, paniqua-t-elle. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Hein, dis moi ? Aux vues de ce que tu as fait, je devrais le brûler, ou encore, le faire partager à tout le monde. »

Elle ne dit rien. Il fut surpris, il dut l'avouer, par cet éclat de panique. Célyandre Weatherley, comme il avait pu l'observer, gardait son sang froid en toute situation. Sa curiosité fut titillée. Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il continua :

« Tu parais beaucoup moins digne d'un seul coup. »

« Ne me parle pas de dignité, veux-tu ? Parce que, contrairement à toi, il m'en reste encore. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Trêve de bavardages, Black. Redonne moi cette lettre. »

« Non. »

Il la regarda avec une lueur de défi pendant qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il jeta celle-ci sur la table et déplia le parchemin. Mais il le lâcha avant d'avoir pu distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Le papier lui avait brûlé les mains. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Célyandre, mêlant soulagement et quelque chose de mauvais, quand elle récupéra son dû. Elle se sentit quelque peu idiote tout de même. Elle aurait dû se douter que son père protègerait magiquement son courrier, pour qu'elle seule puisse l'ouvrir. De peur qu'il soit intercepté, comme cela avait été le cas aujourd'hui.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de toucher à quelque chose m'appartenant, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Je suis en possession de toutes les cartes pour te faire tomber. Pour vous faire tomber. Évite moi donc ce genre de contrariétés. »

Et elle rajouta :

« Ça fait quoi d'être à la botte d'une Serpentarde, sale Traître à ton sang ? »

Il était coincé. Bien que l'envie de lui envoyer un sort pour enlever cet air victorieux de son visage lui démangeait la baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire, sous peine de se mettre en danger, ses amis et lui. Il se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir, et de se retourner à son chaudron, en ruminant. Il se jura qu'un jour, il lui ferait payer tout ça.

Le cours se termina. Célyandre fut la première à quitter les lieux. Le silence tendu dans lequel elle venait de passer la dernière demie heure avait suffit à évaporer son sentiment de plénitude qu'avait apporté cette confrontation. Le papier toujours serré dans sa main, elle se rendit aux toilettes du deuxième étage, où avait élu domicile Mimi Geignarde des années auparavant. Quand elle entra, elle entendit les sanglots habituels du fantôme. Elle s'appuya sur un lavabo et défroissa le morceau de parchemin, où s'étalait une écriture fine et masculine, celle de son paternel.

.

_**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre. Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de petite ingrate ? Pré-au-Lard, week-end prochain, Tête du Sanglier. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.**_

_**Voctorian Weatherley, ton Père.**_

.

Elle appuya ses deux mains contre le bord du lavabo. Ses cheveux pendaient autour de son visage, si bien que l'on ne le distinguait plus. On sentait la tension de la pièce qui devenait de plus en plus lourde. Elle releva la tête et son reflet lui fit face dans le miroir fissuré. Alors sa colère explosa. Il en fut de même pour tout ce qui se situait autour d'elle. Elle sentit des morceaux de verre qui lui effleuraient le visage. Elle tomba. Puis plus rien.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

La salle commune des Griffondors était une pièce intimiste aux couleurs chaudes. Elle était remplie de tapis que recouvre le parquet de bois massif, de fauteuils et de canapés moelleux, positionnés autour de la cheminée, dans laquelle brûlait un feu ardent. Les fenêtres étaient situées en hauteur de la salle qui était toujours bien éclairée. Dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, les esprits s'échauffaient. Les quatre Maraudeurs discutaient vivement. Assis sur son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours rouge, Lupin observait ses amis.

« Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation ! »

« Et faire ravaler sa fierté à cette sale Serpentarde ! »

« Il faudrait qu'on trouve un de ses sales secrets. Quelque chose qui inverserait la situation. Elle doit bien en avoir non ? »

« On pourrait dire qu'elle va manger aux cuisines de temps en temps ! »

« T'as pas mieux vraiment, Peter ? »

« Ouais, surtout que nous y allons aussi, et beaucoup plus souvent. »

« Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé. Désolé. »

« Tu crois qu'on trouverait quelque chose du côté de sa famille Sirius ? »

« Mmmh. Les Weatherley ? Probablement. Une grande famille de Sang-Purs. Peut-être encore plus que les Black ou les Malfoy. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils trempent dans les affaires de Vous-Savez-qui, comme ma famille. Mais ça demande à être vérifié. On ne sait jamais. »

« Je note ça. »

Lupin souffla discrètement, avant de prendre la parole.

« Les gars, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Ils le regardèrent avec un air des plus ahuri.

« Mais Remus, dit James, tu te rends compte de la menace que c'est pour nous tous ? Tu ferais quoi si elle déballais tout ? »

« James, je veux dire par là qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Nous avons aussi quelque chose contre elle, tu te souviens ? Cette histoire de Magie Noire. Et elle t'a sûrement sauvé la vie ce jour là. »

« Mais c'est une Serpentarde !, s'écria Peter. »

« Ne juges pas comme ça Queudver. Et je pense vraiment que si elle voulait tout répéter, elle l'aurait fait il y a bien longtemps. »

« Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses penser ainsi Lunard ! Cette fille est une vraie peste et... »

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Lily Evans d'apparence gênée.

« Euh Remus, c'est l'heure de notre ronde, alors je me suis permise de venir te chercher. »

« Très bien, j'arrive, dit-il en se levant souplement. »

« Comment vas-tu, Lily jolie ?, s'enthousiasma James. »

« On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, Potter, et tu me l'as déjà demandé. Je vais te répondre la même chose, c'est-à-dire, vas te faire voir ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle descendit les marches, aux côtés de Lupin.

« Tu es dure avec lui, Lily, rigola le loup-garou. »

« Il a le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point ! Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour passer la journée entière avec lui ! »

« Il n'est si difficile à supporter. Il est comme ça simplement parce qu'il est fou de toi. »

« Je m'en passerai bien ! »

Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, particulièrement des cours, durant leur ronde dans le château. En passant dans un couloir du deuxième étage, Lupin eut un drôle de pressentiment. L'odeur de sang se propagea dans ses narines. Son odorat et ses sens de créature de la nuit lui dirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Attends Lily. »

Elle s'arrêta, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur alors qu'il ouvrait la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. C'est quand elle entendit son léger cri qu'elle le rejoignit. Elle mit une main sur son coeur. Un corps était étendu au milieu de débris de vers et de la porcelaine qui constituait les lavabos. Du sang prenait place un peu partout, ayant probablement giclé du corps de la jeune fille, qu'elle identifia comme comme celui de Célyandre Weatherley, une Serpentarde de septième année, elle aussi.

« Lily, va chercher quelqu'un. Un professeur, n'importe qui. Et aussi. »

Elle fila rapidement. Lupin, quant à lui, s'agenouilla auprès de Célyandre. Il vit de multiples coupures, plus ou moins profondes, sur son visage. Et une plaie plus importante lui barrait le cuir chevelu. Il avisa un morceau de porcelaine blanche tâché de sang. Elle avait dû le recevoir en pleine tête. Il remarqua aussi un morceau de parchemin, tout près d'elle. Il semblait intact. Bien qu'emplie de sagesse, Lupin ne put résister au pouvoir de la curiosité. Il fut proprement choqué de la froideur et de la dureté de l'écrit de son père. Lui, bien que différent, avait grandi dans l'amour de son foyer. Il ignorait à quoi faisait allusion ces mots, mais il savait, en tout cas, qu'ils ne faisaient pas référence à quelque chose de joyeux. Une main se saisit brusquement de son poignet. Les yeux injectés de sang de la jeune fille le regardaient.

« S'il te plait, ne le dis à personne. Lupin, je t'en prie, ne dis rien... »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. De vrais sanglots s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas tu sais, je ne veux pas, mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas être seule, être toute seule. »

Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à lui, qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

« Pitié. »

Et elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, laissant un Remus Lupin pantois. Des pas précipités se rapprochaient. Apparurent alors Slughorn, Dumbledore et Pomfresh, en compagnie de Lily. L'infirmière se précipita sur la fille à terre. Lupin se releva, toujours chamboulé. Il glissa le mot dans sa poche, discrètement.

« Miss Evans m'a déjà expliqué comment vous aviez retrouvée Miss Weatherley . Avez-vous remarquez quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non, monsieur le directeur. Rien du tout. »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard étrange. Regard que soutint Lupin. Non, il n'aimait pas mentir au directeur. Mais il voulait savoir, avant de décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Et, il devait se l'avouer, il avait été choqué, et touché par les dernières actions de son « ennemie ».

« Très bien. Pomona, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle se remettra. Avec du repos, et une bonne dose de pommade cicatrisante. Certaines cicatrices ne s'effaceront probablement jamais, par contre. »

« Transportons-la à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous deux, dit-il en se retournant vers les deux Griffondors, retournez donc dans votre salle commune. Et pas un mot à quiconque sur ce que vous venez de voir. Je compte sur vous. »

Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent à leur salle commune.

« Tu crois qu'elle a fait ça toute seule ? Je veux dire, tu as vu l'état de la pièce ? Jonchée de débris en tout genre. J'ai lu un jour, dans _Magie et Sentiments_, de Gilian Broad, si je me souviens bien, que si l'on ressentait un sentiment négatif, en particulier la colère, beaucoup de colère, et bien, on pouvait réussir à briser des objets. »

« Peut-être. »

Il était songeur, et ne participa pas au débat de sa collègue. Ce qui ne la dérangea pas, puisqu'elle parlait suffisamment pour eux deux.

« Enfin, c'était impressionnant. Terrifiant, mais impressionnant. Je pense faire des recherches à la bibliothèque demain. Oh, je ne dirais rien à personne. Je ne désobéirais jamais au professeur Dumbledore. Je tiens à mon insigne de Préfète-en-Chef, et je compte bien... »

Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent au bas de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il lui dit un signe de la main pour la saluer.

Cette nuit là, Remus Lupin n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux.

.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Lupin partit discrètement de la Grande Salle, prétextant un devoir à terminer à la Bibliothèque, échappant ainsi à la conversation des ses trois amis Maraudeurs, qui s'interrogeait sur la disparition d'une certaine Serpentarde.

Mais, en réalité, il avait l'intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, il vit Pomfresh s'affairer sur un élève qui avait vu ses dents augmenter de près de cinquante centimètres.. Un sortilège plutôt bien réussi, d'après notre préfet.

Elle lui indiqua un lit un peu plus éloigné, et caché par un rideau opaque. Il l'écarta, et pénétra dans le périmètre auparavant caché.

Célyandre leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était très pâle. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Toutes les cicatrices avaient disparues de son visage, exceptée une seule, très peu visible, au niveau de son menton, et, il s'en doutait, celle de son cuir chevelu.

« Je peux ?, demanda-t-il en montrant le fauteuil situé à la droite de son lit. »

Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Il reprit la parole.

« Il faut que l'on parle. Sérieusement. »

« Je sais. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le 24 Novembre 1976,_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je me suis réveillée ce matin à l'infirmerie, le visage entourée de bandages. Il m'a fallu un temps certain avant de me rappeler le pourquoi du comment. Black. Le mot de mon Père. Les toilettes. Le verre brisé. Puis le trou noir. L'infirmière m'a expliquer que j'avais eu un accès de colère impressionnant._

_Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'emporter de cette manière. Jamais je n'avais fait autant de dégâts sans baguette. Mais le pire réside dans le fait que c'est Lupin qui m'a trouvé. D'ailleurs, il est passé me voir, tout à l'heure. Pour voir comment j'allais. Enfin, ça c'est surement la version officielle. Enfin, j'ai tout de même été surprise quand il m'a annoncé qu'il ne répèterait rien de ce qu'il avait vu. Dumbledore a du passer par là. Reste à voir si il le fait vraiment._

_Il m'a ensuite tendu le mot de mon père, en m'avouant qu'il l'avait lu. Je lus la pitié dans son regard alors que je lui enlevais sèchement des mains._

_« Tu as parlé pendant que tu étais là-bas, a-t-il dit alors. Tu me supliais, me disais que tu ne voulais pas, que tu ne voulais pas être seule. Que voulais-tu dire par là ? »_

_Je lui ais alors clairement fait comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas, et que j'avais surement halluciné, sous le coup de la fièvre. Sèchement, il s'est vu intimé de partir, ne supportant plus ses questions et ses regards inquisiteurs._

_Il m'a dit que notre accord tenait toujours, et que je devais faire attention aux autres Maraudeurs, bien décidés à ses venger._

_Lupin est vraiment bizarre. Et non, ce n'est pas gentil. Enfin, je crois._

_J'ai aussi reçu la visite de Dumbledore. J'ai formulé quelques excuses plus ou moins plausibles, pour ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ais aussi demander de ne pas prévenir mon Père. Il a accepté, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il se doutait que quelque chose était anormal. Mais je le remercie de ne pas avoir insisté._

_Là, je suis seule. Pomfresh est partie se coucher il y a peu de temps, en ayant bien pris soin de me mettre de la pommade sur le visage. Cicatrices qui restent la seule preuve de cette soirée. Je vais devoir trouver une excuse pour mon Père, une bonne._

_Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'être samedi, si tu savais._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Disclaimer : Poudlard, ses moindres recoins, et les personnages, exceptés Célyandre et sa famille n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de cette saga qu'est Harry Potter : Mrs. Rowling._**

**_._**

_Chapitre mis en ligne le : _18 / 07 / 2011

_Chapitre modifié le : _19 / 07 / 2011


	4. CHAPITRE TROISIEME

.

Dites bonjour au troisième chapitre ! (« Bonjouuuuuuur ! »). Attention, je commence à faire de l'humour, tous aux abris ! (je ferais fureur dans le monde de la comédie, n'est-ce pas ? :P)

Donc, plus sérieusement, l'histoire avance, petit à petit, et Célyandre, ainsi que les autres personnages, continuent leur petit bout de chemin. Le moment crucial approche petit à petit. J'aimerai attendre encore quelques chapitre avant de le mettre à exécution, parce que c'est un peu « le fil rouge » de ma fiction, et le bâcler en trois chapitres, je trouverais ça dommage. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour le 'après', ne vous inquiétez pas. (enfin, vu le nombre de lecteurs, je sais que vous ne vous inquièterez surement pas → humour noir, désolée :p).

Je tenais à re-précisez que le chapitre précédant avait subi des modifications, qui changent un peu la façon de voir l'histoire, donc, pour ceux qui auraient lu l'ancienne version, c'est à dire avant le 19 juillet, je les invite à cliquer sur le bouton 'précédant' et relire ce petit chef-d'œuvre (comment ça c'en est pas un ?)

Je n'avais pas encore précisé, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment compte des 7 tomes d'Harry Potter. J'essaie de reproduire au mieux les informations que l'auteur de cette saga nous donne sur le temps des Maraudeurs.

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant deux bonnes semaines. Oui, il est temps pour moi de partir en vacances ! ;)

Bref, j'arrête de m'éparpiller, et je vous souhaite un agréable moment en compagnie de Célyandre et de ses acolytes !

Morganne

.

**_P.S. Un grand merci à Mlle Potter Alvirah pour ses reviews, qui à chaque fois, me donnent toujours plus de motivation ! :)_**

**_Un grand merci aussi à Shiriliz !_**

**_. _**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_« Il vaut mieux être chassé d'entre les hommes que d'être détesté par des enfants. »_**

_Richard Henry Dana. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

.

Voilà deux jours que Célyandre avait quitté l'infirmerie, et repris les cours. La raison donnée pour son absence était celle d'une mauvaise grippe. Banale, mais efficace, juste assez pour lui éviter de subir les regards de toute l'école. Bien sûr, elle n'échappa pas à ceux de Lupin, et d'Evans, qui la regardait comme si elle était un objet inconnu au bataillon. Quant à son visage, il était quasiment identique à celui de...d'avant. Une fine ligne blanchâtre, invisible si l'on n'y prêtait pas attention, recouvrait simplement son menton. Bref, tout était redevenu normal dans le quotidien de la Serpentarde. Pour l'instant.

En ce vendredi pluvieux, la jeune Weatherley était assise sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Denevra avait tenu à ce qu'elle l'accompagne à son entrainement, pour lui changer les idées. Son amie jouait au poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe des verts et argents. La seule fille. Et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Mais Célyandre suivait les va-et-vient des différentes balles avec peu d'attention. Même en y mettant la meilleure volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser à ce jeu. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. La journée de cours avait été éreintante. Les professeurs les ensevelissaient sous des montagnes de devoirs, prétextant que cette année serait déterminante, en raison des Aspics qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Le temps libre devenait rare, tout comme celui destiné au sommeil.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, et Célyandre, plongée dans son devoir de Métamorphose n'entendit pas que l'on s'asseyait auprès d'elle.

« C'est Jinirius Kurby qui s'essaya en premier à la métamorphose animale. »

Elle sursauta, et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ? »

En le regardant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée. En effet, le jeune Prince semblait mal-à-l'aise. Il prit le temps de répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Je voulais te dire que ce que tu as fait l'autre jour dans le couloir, c'était...enfin...cordial. »

« Cordial ? »

Célyandre étouffa un rire.

« C'est si dur que cela de me remercier ? »

Il ne dit rien. Célyandre redevint pensive, tout d'un coup.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« De quoi ? »

« Le plaisir que tu peux, que vous pouvez prendre à lancer ce genre de maléfice. »

Il resta ébahi devant la confession de la jeune femme. Une lueur mélancolique perçait dans ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'il était incapable de répondre convenablement à ses paroles.

Depuis toujours, Severus Rogue s'était toujours senti différent. Petit, les autres enfants se moquaient de lui et de ses vêtements trop grands, et miteux. Il avait bêtement cru que les choses changeraient lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard. Que nenni. Les regards des autres jeunes n'avaient en aucun cas changés. Il avait passé des années à subir les quolibets moqueurs et dégradants de la bande de Potter. Même la présence de Lily, sa seule vraie amie ne permettait plus de l'apaiser. Et, dans sa quatrième année, il avait commencé à être fasciné par les forces obscures de la magie. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait alors noué des liens plus ou moins fort avec d'autres Serpentards. Enfin, c'est la Magie Noire qui les avait noués, ces liens. Il s'était bien rendu compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas foncièrement bien. Mais il s'en fichait. Les autres garçons le respectaient, et ça lui suffisait. Il avait alors décidé d'écarter Lily de lui. A contre coeur. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il a prononcé ces mots impardonnables : Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant, il utilisait souvent des sortilèges de Magie Noire, quitte à en abuser, comme l'autre jour, même si une partie de lui aurait souhaité que ce maléfice frappe ce crétin binoclard. A cet instant, il s'était senti supérieur à lui.

Oui, il prenait du plaisir à user de cette obscure branche avec sa baguette. Pourquoi ? Pour se sentir exister. C'était ridicule, il le savait. C'est pourquoi il répondit simplement :

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Ce furent ces mots qui clôturèrent la conversation. Rogue se leva et partit, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que, cette fois-ci, Célyandre le suivit des yeux.

L'entraînement, elle s'en rendit compte, était terminé. Elle descendit, et alla attendre Denevra à côté des vestiaires. Elle aurait voulu rentrer au château, mais elle se doutait que son amie se vexerait. Heureusement pour elle, la poursuiveuse se dépêcha. Elle se dirigèrent vers le château, tentant d'éviter la fine bruine qui tombait du ciel, pour prendre leur dîner. L'ambiance, pour la majorité des élèves était détendue en ce fin de semaine, et la perspective de la sortie du lendemain alléchante.

« Tu as prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard demain ? »

Célyandre et Denevra étaient toutes deux assises au milieu de la table et ne participaient guère aux conversations de leurs camarades Serpentards. Depuis la première année, elles s'étaient éloignées des autres élèves de leur promotion. Elles avaient appris à aimer cette demie solitude. Peut être ne s'appréciaient-elles pas tellement, mais elles se supportaient et faisait tout ensemble. Quiconque aurait pu vous dire que leur amitié était étrange. Physiquement, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Denevra Grovert était l'idée même que l'on se faisait de la physionomie d'une scandinave. Grande, blonde, une poitrine assez généreuse. Seuls ses yeux, foncés, presque noirs, perturbait ce tableau. Célyandre Weatherley, quant à elle, avait hérité des yeux émeraude de son père, qui lui-même les tenait de son père, etc. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux oscillant entre l'aubrun et le roux. Deux beautés radicalement opposées. L'une recherchant l'attention et séductrice, l'autre impulsive et méprisante. Chaleur et froideur. En totale contradiction. Mais cela faisait bientôt sept années que cela durait. Il y a des choses que l'on explique pas.

« Mon Père m'y attendra. »

Le déclic se fit dans le cerveau de la jeune Denevra. Elle qui se demandait pourquoi la brune était stressée ces jours-ci compris. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec son Père. Un homme terrifiant, d'après elle.

Leur repas se termina dans le silence le plus complet. Alors qu'elles voulaient sortir de la Grande Salle, elles furent interceptée par une Griffondor aux cheveux d'un roux vif.

« Weatherley, j'aimerais discuter avec toi, si tu veux bien. »

Elle se tourna vers l'autre Serpentarde, qui compris le message, et qui s'éloigna. Une fois de plus, elle serait mise à l'écart.

« Que veux-tu Evans ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de satisfaire ta curiosité, tu sais. »

« Je voudrais juste comprendre. On t'a retrouvé baignant dans ton sang, le visage tailladé de toute part. Je pense mériter des explications. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, et rien à comprendre, surtout pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Elle avait haussé la voix, et de nombreux visages se tournèrent vers elles. Les Maraudeurs, qui sortaient de la Grande Salle à leur tour, s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de penser cela, libre à toi. »

Célyandre, décidant que la discussion était close, pris la direction des cachots. Pour cela, elle dut passer devant les quatre Griffondors. La tête haute, elle avança de sa démarche gracile. Elle salua Lupin d'un léger signe de tête, auquel il répondit par un sourire, sincère. Trois regards noirs la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les cachots.

.

En ce samedi matin, les éléments semblaient se déchaîner. Le ciel était orageux et, de temps à autre perçaient des éclairs. La pluie tombait à seau. Les élèves, après s'être couverts le plus possible, faisaient la queue pour que Rusard, le nouveau concierge, puisse vérifier leur bon de sortie pour le village sorcier. Célyandre tendit le sien. Il le regarda attentivement, comme si il était persuadé qu'il était faux. Il le tamponna avant de lui rendre. Et elle s'élança sous l'averse, bravant le froid. En quelques mètres, elle était déjà trempée, et elle pressa le pas pour arriver à son lieu de rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible.

La tête de Sanglier se situait au fond de Pré-au-Lard. Il fallait passer devant le bar des Trois-Balais, Zonko, Honeydukes et la Poste, et ensuite continuer une centaine de mètres. Arrivée devant ce bar miteux, Célyandre inspira un long moment, puis poussa la porte. Sa première action fut de se sécher d'un coup de baguette magique.

L'intérieur de la tête de Sanglier s'avérait aussi sale que l'extérieur le laissait présumer. Des tables étaient alignées sur la gauche, et étaient recouvertes d'une couche de graisse importante. Le bar, situé sur le côté opposé, rivalisait aussi en ce qui concernait la crasse. Derrière lui, le gérant essuyait des verres jaunis avec un torchon troué. Sur une des tables, Célyandre reconnut son Père, qui se leva pour la saluer. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui. Voctorian Weatherley était un homme distingué. Tout en lui, de la façon qu'il avait de se tenir à la manière de regarder les autres, inspirait le respect, voir la soumission. Ses yeux verts, pour l'instant, regardaient sa fille, qui tentait de faire bonne impression.

« Tiens toi droite, Célyandre. »

Elle se redressa, à s'en allonger la colonne vertébrale.

« Oui, Père. »

« Bien. Je ne pense pas revenir sur cette histoire de correspondance. J'ose espérer que cela ne recommencera pas. Sinon, tu sais très bien ce qui se passera. Il n'y aura plus aucune clémence de ce genre de ma part. C'est bien compris ? »

Elle hocha délicatement de la tête. Ses mains, posées sur ses genoux comme le voulait la bienséance, étaient moites. Si elle avait eu une feuille de papier entre les mains, celle-ci aurait sûrement été secouée de tremblements.

« Oui, très bien compris. »

« Ensuite, il baissa la voix et scruta autour de lui avant de reprendre, le Maître m'a clairement exprimé son pragmatisme envers ton adhésion. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour appuyer ton obéissance et tes qualités magiques et intellectuelles, et, grâce à ma place privilégiée, j'ai obtenu gain de cause. »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le regard de Weatherley Père s'allumait d'une douce folie, avant de redevenir brusquement dur comme de la pierre.

« Seulement, au moindre faux pas, à la moindre traitrise, c'est toute notre famille qui en fera les frais. Tu as donc intérêt à ne pas dévier de la route, ne serait-ce que d'un pas, de la route que je me suis évertué à te tracer. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Non ! Elle ne comprenait pas, évidemment ! Comment voulait-il qu'elle comprenne un comportement, une attitude qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas envisager ? Non, elle était capable de beaucoup de chose, mais ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle refusait tout simplement de se plier aux volontés de son Père. Non, de son père, la majuscule étant de trop.

« Non. »

« Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire. »

Le ton de cette phrase aurait suffit, d'habitude, à faire changer d'avis à notre Serpentarde. Mais elle si horrifiée par tout ce qu'il passait, si prête à tout pour échapper à tout ça, qu'elle continua, à présent froide. Une parfaite Weatherley si on regardait de l'extérieur.

« Rien n'est clair. Je refuse, c'est aussi simple. Il n'est pas question que je reçoive la Marque. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis, pourquoi ? Pour servir ? Mais, où est passée la dignité de la famille, de la grande famille Weatherley, hein ? Se contenter de cirer les chaussures d'un seul homme ? Comme le ferait un simple Elfe de maison ? Ma réponse est non, _papa_.

Elle était allée trop loin. Et le manque de respect, même minime était puni. Elle le savait. Voctorian Weatherley était resté parfaitement calme tout le long du monologue de sa fille. Mais Célyandre savait que derrière cette carapace, brûlait un feu ardent, prêt à exploser. Ils auraient été seuls, elle aurait reçu une série de Doloris. Il ne se serait arrêté que lorsqu'elle aurait vidé une partie de son sang sur le parquet en bois de son bureau. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, elle avait dû passer une semaine alitée avant de récupérer suffisamment de forces pour marcher. Son Elfe de maison, Geovia, avait pris soin d'elle, ne prêtant pas attention à l'impolitesse de sa jeune maitresse. Mais, cette fois, même les Doloris lui auraient paru inoffensifs. Parce que ce fut par ses paroles que Weatherley Père brisa tout...

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite idiote ! Et, crois moi bien, tu recevras cette marque, que tu le souhaites, ou non. Et tu serviras le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu exécuteras tout ce qu'il te demandera. Sans te plaindre, sans montrer quoique ce soit. Tu obéiras, simplement. Sinon, je ferais en sorte que tu vois tes amis se faire vider de leurs entrailles. Si ça ne suffit pas, je te livrerais personnellement au Maître. Et, il se fera un plaisir de te faire regretter ton affront. Ce serait tellement horrible, que tu jalouserais tes amis et de leur mort qui te paraîtrait douce. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Célyandre ne répondit rien, trop choquée par les paroles de ce monstre. Elle refusait de croire que cette personne était son paternel.

Quant à lui, il sut, par le silence de sa fille, qu'il avait gagné. Il se leva, sorti sa bourse et jeta un gallion sur la table. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de sa fille.

« N'oublies pas que je sais tout ce qui se passe au château. Je compte donc sur ton silence,_ ma fille_. »

Avant de partir, elle sentit la pointe de sa baguette magique contre son flanc. Il n'y eu pas de lumière, pas de détonation, mais la douleur qui s'en suivit fut bien réelle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme près d'elle.

« Je te déteste. »

Il sourit, puis partit. De la même démarche détendue et royale.

Il fallu quelques minutes à Célyandre pour se reprendre. La main son ventre, elle respirait difficilement. Son visage palissait à vue d'œil. Elle décida qu'il était plus sage de se lever et de quitter le bar, les regards commençant à peser sur elle : il était rare de voir une telle jeune fille ici. L'effort qu'elle dû faire pour partir la vida de ses forces. Arrivée sous la pluie qui tombait toujours, et qui nettoyait la sueur qui goûtait sur son front, elle lutta pour retourner au château. Elle trébucha sur un caillou et eu besoin de ses deux mains pour retrouver l'équilibre. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir que celle qui reposait précédemment contre son flanc était recouverte de sang. Il ne plaisantait donc pas. Malgré sa faiblesse, la douleur, et l'auréole rougeâtre qui s'étalait déjà sur son pull, elle continua son chemin. Mètre par mètre. Sa tête se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

« Regarde Sirius qui nous avons en face de nous. Notre amie Weatherley ! »

Devant elle, le groupe des Maraudeurs au complet. Elle n'avait pas le courage de les regarder, ou encore de répondre à leurs piques. Alors elle passa devant eux, sans leur prêter la moindre attention., ce qui ne fut pas au goût de Black, qui lui attrapa le bras. Comme une impression de déjà fut s'imprima dans la tête de la Serpentarde. Enfin, pas exactement. D'abord, Black lui avait saisi le bras qui comprimait sa blessure. Il eut un instant de surprise en observant la main de la jeune fille. Son regard dérapa vers son visage, trop pâle, jugea-t-il. Et, avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, les yeux de Célyandre se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra dans les bras du Griffondor, qui la rattrapa du mieux qu'il put.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Les quatre amis se promenaient sous la pluie, en cette fin de mois de Novembre. Ils venaient de faire le plein de sucreries et de farces et attrapes. Ils déambulaient gaiement, l'humidité ne les gênant pas du tout. James Potter s'extasiait sur les pétards du Dr. Flibuste qu'il venait d'acquérir, pensant aux futurs blagues qu'il pourrait faire.

« Je pense en mettre un dans le lit de Servilus. Non, mieux, dans son chaudron en cours de potion ! La semaine prochaine, on devrait s'attaquer au filtre d'Enflure. Vous imaginez Servilus avec une nez encore plus gros ? »

Il explosa de rire, Sirius et Peter le suivirent rapidement. Remus se contenta d'un petit rictus amusé.

« Tu pourrais peut être aussi en mettre un dans celui de l'autre horreur. »

« Patmol, tu parles de Weatherley je suppose. »

Évidemment. Et dire qu'il passait des heures entières à envisager toutes les possiblités pour la faire souffrir. La donner en pâture au Calamar Géant, l'enfermer avec Peeves dans la Salle des Trophées, l'attacher au milieu de la Forêt Interdite restaient ses options favorites. Sirius Black, perdu dans ses pensées, en fut sorti par l'exclamation de son ami Cornedrue.

Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver étaient les surnoms que s'étaient auto-attribués les Maraudeurs. Chacun de ces noms venaient d'une particularité propre à chacun d'entre eux. L'animagus de Potter était un cerf. Celui de Black un chien noir, et Peter se transformait en rat. Lupi, quant à lui, devenait loup-garou durant la pleine lune, une fois par moi.

« Regarde Sirius qui nous avons en face de nous. Notre amie Weatherley ! »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde à James. Et il fut surpris de la voir se décaler et ainsi, d'éviter la confrontation. Il décida que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il l'a pris par le bras, comme la dernière fois. Il se serrait attendu à recevoir une gifle, un désistement, une parole hargneuse, mais jamais à voir sa main pleine de sang. Il passa ses yeux sur le visage en face de lui. Pâle. Il l'imagina luisant de sueur sans la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux.

Et elle s'écroula.

Lupin fut le premier à réagir.

« Il faut l'amener à l'abri et la sécher, le plus rapidement possible. »

« Le château est trop loin? », s'exclama Pettigrow.

« La Cabane Hurlante est une meilleure option. Sirius, tu t'en occupes ? »

Le jeune homme hocha positivement la tête. Il saisit la jeune fille au niveau de son bas dos et de ses genoux. Il la porta ainsi durant les quelques minutes que dura le trajet.

La Cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard est un endroit mythique pour toute la communauté sorcière. En effet, bon nombre de personnes pensent qu'elle est hantée. Mais, en vérité, elle a été aménagé en tant que repère pour les transformations de Remus Lupin. Le Saule Cogneur, en passant, a été planté pour la même raison. Les hurlements qui s'y échappaient n'étaient pas dus à des esprits, mais à la douleur éprouvée par le préfet.

L'intérieur était digne des films d'horreur moldus. Les meubles étaient brisés, le parquet défoncé. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre, en moins bon état encore que le reste de la cabane. Sirius déposa Célyandre sur le lit. Il laissa le soin à Remus de prendre soin d'elle, étant le plus à même de la soigner. Il lui lança tout de même un sortilège pour la sécher et la réchauffer. Puis il s'écarta.

Lupin déshabilla la jeune fille, tout en respectant son intimité. Il observa attentivement sa blessure. Il remercia sa retenue qui avait consisté à épauler Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Il avait pu apprendre quelques remèdes, quelques sorts qui, avait-il pensé à l'époque, pourrait l'aider un jour. Un sort de cicatrisation assez puissant plus tard, la plaie se referma. Il couvrit la jeune fille qui était toujours inconsciente, et se retourna vers ses camarades, qui attendaient, en silence. Soucieux ?

« Elle va aller mieux. Il faut tout de même la porter à l'infirmière le plus tôt possible, pour éviter l'infection. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Je pencherai pour un Diffindo. »

« Je me demande qui lui a fait ça. »

Silence.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le 28 Novembre 1976_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, une nouvelle fois. Sauf, que cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis retrouvée. Je suppose que c'est Denevra qui m'a apporté quelques affaires. Je n'en sais rien, en fait._

_Et puis, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela. Enfin, je crois._

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur tes pages. Je n'ai plis rien à dire, les mots ne seraient pas assez forts. Le seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que, d'ici un mois, je serais une Mangemort. _

_Contre mon grès. Je te remercie, papa._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Disclaimer : Poudlard, ses moindres recoins, et les personnages, exceptés Célyandre et sa famille n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de cette saga qu'est Harry Potter : Mrs. Rowling._**

.

_Chapitre mis en ligne le :_22 / 07 / 2011

_Chapitre modifié le : _


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRIEME

.

Oui, le chapitre 4 est en ligne ! Un peu plus court que le précédent. Après un petit moment d'absence où j'ai profité avec délices des joies de la Capitale, je reviens, plus en forme que jamais ! Pendant près de 10 jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me plonger dans la fiction, et je dois dire que, lorsque je me suis retrouvée devant ma page office, je me suis demandée ce que je pourrais bien écrire. Et puis, finalement, ça n'a pas été aussi difficile que je le pensais. Oui, parce les idées sont bien présentes, la difficulté résidant dans le fait de les mettre en ordre correctement, sans trop m'éparpiller, chose relativement pas facile pour moi. Bref, j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir vos impressions quant à cette nouvelle publication.

Il est fortement probable que le prochain chapitre soit déterminant. Les vacances de Noël sont finalement arrivées. Et, je ne suis pas totalement certaine de l'orientation que je veux pour cette fiction. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus...

.

Sinon, je tenais à faire une parenthèse remerciements pour les reviews que j'ai pu avoir cette semaine, parce que ça me tient vraiment beaucoup à coeur.

**_Zod'a :_** Tout d'abord, un grand merci ! Pour m'avoir lu, et pour avoir pris le temps de commenter. Je suis vraiment très heureuse, et je dois le reconnaître, très flattée par de tels compliments. Donc, je ne te remercierai pas suffisamment pour cette motivation que tu as réussi à me donner !

**_Shiriliz :_** De nouveau merci à toi, de lire, et de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! :)

**_Yaguel :_** Je vais essayer de te répondre de la meilleure manière qui soit pour te montrer ma gratitude. Pour commencer, je vais te lancer l'éternel « merci », incontournable en ce genre de situation. Donc, je te remercie de ces si belles phrases qui me touchent tant. C'est ce genre de commentaires qui motivent réellement quelqu'un à écrire, non seulement pour lui même, mais aussi pour les autres. Je vais m'arrêter là, sous peine d'écrire un long texte, où je te remercierai tous les trois mots. :p

**_Mlle Alvirah Potter :_** A chaque chapitre, je te remercie, encore et toujours, et je crois que je serais prête à le faire encore et encore. Pour ce qui est des réponses à tes questions, je vais garder le suspens le plus longtemps possible... Est-ce du sadisme ? ;). En tout cas, je te remercie (encore), pour ta fidélité.

.

Voilà, après avoir dit merci une bonne vingtaine de fois, il est temps pour moi de publier ce chapitre, fort en émotion, et de vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !

Morganne

.

**/!\ IMPORTANT : je recherche une personne qui serait d'accord pour relire mes chapitres avant que je les publie, une sorte de Beta quoi. Donc, toute personne qui se propose, et qui a un compte sur Fanfiction, est bienvenue ! :)**

**Pour cloturer, je vous informe que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas de suite, je repars en vacances toute la semaine prochaine, et peut être plus ! ;)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_You can take everything I have_**  
><strong><em>You can break everything I am<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>**  
><strong><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>**  
><strong><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>**  
><strong><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>**

_Demi Lovato, Skyscraper_**_._**

**_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Traduction : _**

Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai  
>Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis<br>Comme si j'étais faite de verre  
>Comme si j'étais faite de papier<br>Vas-y et essaie de me démolir  
>Je me lèverai du sol<br>Comme un gratte-ciel, comme un gratte-ciel

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME :**

.

En cette mi-décembre, les premiers flocons de neige firent leur apparition. Le froid était apparu plus tôt que les années précédentes. Le parc de Poudlard était donc recouvert d'un léger duvet blanc. Dorénavant, plus personne ne sortait sans une cape molletonnée, une paire de gants, une écharpe et, pour certains, un bonnet de laine. Soudain, ce calme fut perturbé par la sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours de la matinée, retentit. Le brouhaha, caractéristique de ces moments d'euphories, escorta les jeunes sorciers jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où le déjeuner serait servi. Black et Potter, déjà installés, discutaient joyeusement, rigolant à gorge déployée, en repensant à la tête de ce Poufsouffle de cinquième année lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé , hurlant de terreur, à cause du troisième bras qui lui avait poussé au niveau d'une partie sensible de son anatomie.

« La prochaine fois qu'il lui prendra l'envie de débattre sur le Quidditch, il tournera sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, avant de montrer qu'il n'y connait rien ! », s'exclama James Potter, en articulant avec difficulté, une main sur son ventre, et des larmes au coin des yeux.

Les rires s'intensifièrent. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une certaine Préfète-en-Chef. Oui, parce que le regard de Lily Evans, en cet instant, leur fit perdre de leur superbe. Le visage de Potter se voila pour prendre une allure effrayée.

« POTTER, BLACK ! »

Elle avança vers eux, toujours aussi furieuse. Et explosa littéralement, sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton. L'école entière put donc profiter de ce moment.

« NON, MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DROLES, C'EST CA ? VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE CE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE ? ET QUEL EST LE PRETEXTE CETTE FOIS ? IL A MAL REGARDE BLACK? OU ALORS IL A OSE, GRAND DIEU, CONTREDIRE POTTER EN DISANT QUE LA ROULADE DU BLAIREAU ETAIT DEPASSEE, OU UN TRUC DANS CE GENRE LA ? »

La situation prêtait vraiment à rire. Seulement, seule la table la plus éloignée se permettait cela. La table des Serpentards, jouissant de l'humiliation des détestés Griffondors.

Quant au silence à la table des Griffons, il était éloquent.

« REPONDEZ ! »

Et d'une petite voix, James répondit :

« Il a dit que Les Frelons de Wimbourne n'avaient aucune chance cette année... »

« VINGT POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR, ET RETENUE JUSQU A LA FIN DU MOIS. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis reprit :

« NON, JUSQU A LA FIN DU TRIMESTRE ! »

Elle partit les points serrés. Elle n'accorda pas un regard aux deux autres Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, franchement étonnés du silence y régnant. Ils retrouvèrent Patmol et Cornedrue, le visage défait, et il ne leur fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre. Ils s'assirent, et remplirent leurs assiettes, comme si de rien était.

« …. et puis, on dit roulade du paresseux, et pas roulade du blaireau... »

Et ils mangèrent, sans se préoccuper des grognements indistincts de leurs amis, qui durèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Célyandre, quant à elle, n'avait pas participé au repas. Elle s'était enfermée dans une salle de classe vide, un gros livre poussiéreux devant elle. Depuis une quinzaine de jours, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus dans la Grande Salle, se contentant de grignoter, à chaque pose du midi, en cherchant désespérément des réponses dans des livres. Réponses qu'elle ne trouverait probablement jamais. Mais le besoin de chercher, de se persuader qu'il y avait de l'espoir, était bien trop fort. Au bout d'un long moment, elle referma violemment l'ouvrage et le jeta de toute ses force contre le mur. Il n'y avait rien. Rien. Elle se releva rapidement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, se cognant le flanc au passage. Ce qui suffit à raviver sa douleur quelques petits instants. Instants suffisamment longs pour la replonger dans sa torpeur. C'est avec une rage étrange, presque suppliante, qu'elle se saisit de son sac, et sortit de la salle, en courant à en perdre haleine. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se rendit donc où le ciel était le plus proche. Elle monta une volée de marches, une autre, et encore une autre, avant de se retrouver le nez au vent. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de la nuit bien entamée. Portant seulement un petit gilet, le froid s'engouffra directement dans ses vêtements, si bien qu'elle trembla, mais elle s'avança tout de même. Elle s'installa sur la rambarde, dangereusement. Puis, elle sortit un petit cahier de son sac, dont la couverture était d'un rouge dérangeant. Rouge sang. Plume en main, elle se mit à écrire, frénétiquement, inconsciente de sa chair de poule.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le 14 Décembre 1976, _

_Cher Journal, _

_Je sais, je n'ai pas ré-ouvert tes pages depuis, un long moment. Parce que j'avais peur que, si je l'écrivais une nouvelle fois, je serais obligée d'y croire. Mais, maintenant, c'est le cas. Voilà des jours que je cherche dans tous les ouvrages qui me tombent sous la main une façon de trouver quelque chose. Dans quel but ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Pour m'échapper de tout ça ? Sûrement. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne peux rien faire. Trop de choses reposent sur mes actes. Trop de choses seraient mises en péril. Je n'ai pas le courage d'assumer, de me battre contre tout ça. Alors j'abandonne._

_Il a gagné. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu ma fierté, ma dignité. Je me suis perdue moi même. J'en arrive même à penser à une autre forme de libération. Simple, celle-ci. Mais en suis-je seulement capable ?_

_En plus de tout cela, s'ajoutent les regards suspicieux. Leurs regards. Les Maraudeurs me regardent étrangement. Et puis, leurs questions. Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Croient-ils vraiment que je vais les informer ? Quand ils ont vu que je resterai muette, ils n'ont plus insisté cependant. Mais les regards sont toujours là. Je crois que je les déteste encore plus que précédemment. De quel droit se permettent-ils cette pitié envers moi ?_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Elle referma son bien écarlate, le posa sur le muret. Les yeux fermés, elle laissa la nature prendre possession de ses sens. Elle sentit soudain une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, qu'elle rouvrit. Lentement, de sa main, elle attrapa cette traitresse du bout du doigt. Et elle la regarda, la bouche ouverte douloureusement. Elle ne comprit réellement sa douleur lorsqu'un flot de ce type de larmes suivit cette unique. Célyandre Weatherley pleurait. Des vraies larmes, pour une vraie douleur. Mais aucun sanglot. Elle se releva. Debout, sur ce parapet, elle imposait de la force, que ni sa tenue peu élégante, ni son visage mouillé n'atténuait. Au contraire, cette impression n'en était que renforcée.

Elle observait le sol, émerveillée. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé la Tour d'Astronomie aussi belle, aussi attirante. Elle étira les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Et, elle se sentit libre. Libre et libérée. Peut être devait-elle sauter, finalement ? Était-ce cela, la libération tant attendue ?

Puis un bruit. Celui d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Une respiration qui se tend. Des pas qui s'approchent, précautionneusement. Célyandre tourna légèrement la tête.

« Surpris, Black ? »

Elle souriait. Elle souriait ! Paisible. Black, bien qu'extérieurement calme, fut frappé par cet important détail.. Lui, qui venait ici simplement pour voler sur son balai, se retrouvait maintenant face à ce spectacle terrifiant. Il déposa son balai sur le sol pour s'approcher de la jeune fille. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour assisté à cette scène, tellement irréelle. La personne qu'il détestait de toutes ses forces, prête à sauter dans le vide.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers le sol. Et elle enchaina, doucement, comme inconsciente de la personne à qui elle parlait. Les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues rougies pas le froid.

« C'est stupéfiant. Le spectacle de la nature. Il n'y a rien de plus beau, de plus mystérieux, en réalité. Nous sommes tous des idiots. Nous bafouons tout ce que nous avons. Nous sommes comme des Avada Kedavra. Nous tuons. Chaque jour, nous détruisons. Des machines de guerre, comme celles moldues. Des êtres abjects, inconscients. Des raclures, de sales petits cancrelas. Et, je crois que le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que nous y prenons goût. Finalement, il n'y a pas tant de différences entre tuer la Nature, et tuer un être humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius resta silencieux. Il monta simplement à côté d'elle, proche du vide, en gardant simplement une légère distance, pour ne pas l'affoler ou risquer de la faire tomber.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses, Black. »

Il la regarda. Elle le scrutait à présent. Un douce folie s'était emparée d'elle. Elle n'était plus une Serpentarde, ni une ennemie. Elle était une petite fille, seule. Détruite. Bien qu'il ignore pourquoi.

« L'humain est fait pour détruire, c'est certain. C'est dans sa nature. Mais, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Comme la chaine alimentaire des animaux. Le lion mange la gazelle, qui mange les végétaux. Un certain équilibre est ainsi donné. Mais le lion n'est pas censé le lion. L'humain n'est donc pas censé l'humain. Mais les exceptions existent. C'est ce qui fait que Mal existe, et qu'il ne disparaitra jamais. C'est à déplorer, mais le Bien n'existerait jamais sans le Mal. L'Enfer et le Paradis. On ne fonctionne que par les oppositions. Mais, que tu sois d'un côté où d'un autre, ça doit être par choix. Tu es libre de tes actes, libre d'être bon, ou de ne pas l'être. Et, selon moi, tout le monde peut être amené à tuer un de ces semblables. Tu sais, je tuerai pour mes amis, autant que je mourrais pour eux. »

« Parce que tu as choisi de les protéger. Tu as choisi de ne pas appartenir au Mal. A Voldemort.»

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence. Un sourire entre les larmes.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais je t'envie, Black. »

Il la regarda, étonné. Elle continua.

« Tu as choisi. En dépit de tout. Des risques. Tu as tracé ta propre voix. Alors je t'envie. Pour ton courage. De t'être soustrait à la vie de servitude qui t'attendait. Oui, je t'envie. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants à la porté des paroles de la Serpentarde.

« Tu peux choisir, toi aussi. »

« Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard courageux ? Nous sommes lâches, c'est comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est comme ça que ça ne peut pas changer. »

Elle rit. Fort, très fort. Pendant un instant, il vit devant lui sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Possédée par la même hystérie.

« Black, tu ne connais pas mon Très Cher Paternel ! Oh, tu vas me dire que ta mère est cruelle, et je veux bien te croire, mais elle t'a laissé partir. Ce qui démontre, même si tu refuse d'y croire, une certaine affection pour toi. Mais, Voctorian Weatherley n'est pas aussi conciliant. Il me tuerait. Ou me ferait tuer. Après m'avoir torturé. Sang-Pure. Je suis Sang-Pure. Une fierté, dit-on. Mais quelle fierté y a t-il, dis moi ? Mourir à cause d'idéaux que l'on réprouve ? Mourir parce que l'on fait preuve de courage ? »

Elle fit une petite pause.

« Ou tuer contre ton grès ? »

Elle eut un léger hoquet.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Ce fut le phrase de trop. Parce qu'elle s'écroula, genoux au sol. Ce qui la déséquilibra et la fit vasciller. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soir, elle se retrouva derrière la rambarde, dans les bras de Black. De Sirius Black. Il l'avait rattrapé. Et puis, les sanglots bien trop longtemps retenus, sortirent du plus profond de sa gorge, de son être. Ils racontaient les Doloris de son Père, la douleur de sa jeunesse, sa solitude, et avant tout, sa peur. Quant au jeune homme, il la serra de toutes se forces, avec le besoin, en cet instant, de la protéger. De protéger cette petite fille, trop éloignée de la jeune femme fière qu'il avait l'habitude d'affronter. Célyandre, sans se calmer, écarta son visage du cou du Griffondor et le regarda dans les yeux. Vert contre gris. Suppliante. Dévastée. Obligée d'être faible en face de son ennemi. Mais, l'était-il réellement ? Parce que lui seul était, en réalité, à même de comprendre la douce torture que subissait la jeune fille.

« Je ne veux pas, articula-t-elle, je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je ne veux pas de cette marque... »

« Alors bats-toi ! »

Il la prit de nouveau contre lui.

Et, violemment, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le prévoir, il plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Automatiquement, Célyandre plaça ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme et répondit ardemment au baiser, comme si toute sa vie en dépendait. Elle se fondait tout contre lui. Le goût acre du sang se répandait dans leur bouche, mélangé à celui salé des larmes. Ils s'embrassaient fort, trop fort. A s'en faire mal. Non, si l'on voulait être objectif, ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils hurlaient leur mal être. Celui de ne pas être né dans la bonne famille. Ils n'étaient pas sensuels. Et encore moins beaux à regarder. Ils étaient deux animaux blessés. Ce baiser n'aurait qu'un seul mot qui pourrait convenir : destructeur. Ce contact entre deux bouches qui se haissaient, mais qui se comprenaient tellement, était infiniment destructeur. Parce qu'ils s'accrochaient au delà de leur force à l'autre. Jolie petite bouée de sauvetage. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leur nez se cognaient. Il la serrait trop fort. Elle plantait ses ongles dans la peau de son cou. Plaisir destructeur.

Puis, aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent, effarés par leur comportement qu'ils commençaient seulement à comprendre. Prise de panique, Célyandre leva la main et le gifla, de toutes ses forces. La force de l'impact résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle avait déjà récupéré ses affaires et filé, non sans avoir jeté, hargneusement :

« Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Oublie, sale cabot. »

Un éclair accompagna le claquement de la porte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Le 14 Décembre 1976_

_Cher Journal, _

_Mon Dieu ! Ce...ce n'est pas possible, par Salazard ! Non, je n'ai pas pu faire cela. Je ne viens pas de toucher les lèvres de Sirius Black des miennes. Je dois probablement être victime d'hallucination. Je ne viens tout simplement pas de vouloir me jeter dans le vide, et de me confier à lui ! _

_Par le caleçon de Merlin ! _

_Comment vais-je faire ? Il sait tout ! Et si il le répète ? Si mon père l'apprend ? Et pourquoi ma main tremble-t-elle autant ? Pourquoi rien ne va ? Pourquoi je suis le centre de cette horrible histoire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Je n'aurais 17 que dans quelques mois. Mes études ne sont pas terminées. Je dois vivre avec tout ce poids sur mes épaules, et ne pas fléchir. Ne plus fléchir comme j'ai pu le faire ce soir. Merlin, que t'ais-je fait ? _

__Mais, je repense aussi à ses paroles, en haut de cette Tour. Serait-il possible qu'il ait raison ? Que je doive me battre ? Je ne veux pas appartenir au Bien. Mais encore moins au Mal. Je préfère le Paradis que l'Enfer. Vivre plutôt que mourir. Ou mourir plutôt que de mal vivre.__

__L'unique question à laquelle il me faut répondre, en réalité, est très simple :__

__Serais-je capable de me battre contre toute cette puissance ?__

_Attends une minute..._

_._

Elle repensa à ces dernières semaines. A son Père, à ses journées interminables, à sa paranoia grandissante, à sa douleur, et, elle devait se l'avouer, à ce moment passé avec Sirius Black. Alors, elle compris. Qu'elle était suffisamment forte. Qu'elle avait oublié. Oublié que, dans son sang, coulait indirectement celui du courage. Oui. Son arrière-grand-père maternel avait été un Lion lors de ses études à Poudlard. Chose que sa famille s'était empressée de cacher, en falsifiant les documents le prouvant. C'est son arrière-grand-père qui lui avait avoué. Oh, son père avait mis ça sur le compte de la folie qui prenait parfois possession de lui, mais Célyandre savait. Elle savait qu'une lionne sommeillait en elle. Elle l'avait appris, ou plutôt, s'en était souvenue. Grâce à un Black.

.

...

_Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi, et ça, j'en suis sûre._

_La question se transforme, en réalité. _

_Comment me battre ?_

_J'ai la réponse, Journal._

_Je n'ai besoin que d'Albus Dumbledore._

_. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Célyandre était en face de la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle hésitait. C'était cet instant, ce moment qui allait décider de la suite des évènements, de son destin, et celui de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Mais elle se rappela pour elle même qu'elle n'était plus faible maintenant. Qu'elle valait plus que sa famille. Qu'elle était simplement différente d'eux, et de tout ce à quoi ils croyaient. Elle était Serpentarde oui, mais...

« Ce n'est pas parce que les Serpentards sont lâches que jamais ça ne changera. »

Elle était sûre, dorénavant. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, pour tenter de trouver le mot de passe qui ouvrirait la gargouille qui gardait sagement l'Eldorado, peut être peut-on l'appeler ainsi, de Célyandre Weatherley.

« Suçacides. »

Rien ne se produisit. Après diverses tentatives infructueuses, sa patience, de même que sa motivation, commencèrent à se réduire.

« Essaies Sorbet Citron. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder la personne qui venait de parler que celle-ci s'éloignait déjà. Elle reconnut cependant la démarche fière et élégante de l'aristocrate aux yeux gris. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent presque imperceptiblement en un sourire.

« Sorbet Citron. »

La gargouille s'agita et Célyandre put enfin atteindre le bureau directorial. Elle frappa un coup, et bien que la nuit soit très fortement avancée, un petit « entrez » résonna.

« Miss Weatherley, je me demande que me vaut votre présence à cette heure-ci ? Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient, comme s'il savait exactement pourquoi la demoiselle était ici.

« Euh, je..., commnença-t-elle, en bafouillant, je suis une Weatherley, comme vous savez. Et, ma famille, comme vous vous en doutez également, sert avec une grande loyauté celui qu'ils appellent Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort. Et, d'après mon Père, la joie de me voir servir cet homme serait immense. Je suis donc, pour l'instant, obligée de recevoir cette marque, immonde. »

Il hocha positivement la tête.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, maintenant ? »

« J'ai réfléchi. Et je ne veux pas de cela. Disons que je ne veux pas faire partie de ce côté du combat. Le Paradis est bien plus attrayant que l'Enfer. »

« Et, que voulez-vous exactement, Miss ? »

Elle se faisait scruter, elle le savait. Il la détaillait de la manière la plus complète qui existait. Alors, c'est avec résolution qu'elle plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux, azures, du vieillard devant elle.

« Votre aide, Professeur. Pour protéger les rares personnes qui me sont chères, et me protéger moi. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oui, étrange comme suite. Célyandre est étrange. Elle ne devient pas gentille, si vous voulez savoir. Elle est juste pleine de contradictions. Elle ne veut pas être seule, et encore moins être contrôlée par quelqu'un. Elle est courageuse, en quelque sorte. Le prochain chapitre va être déterminant pour toute la suite. Vraiment.

.

_**Disclaimer : Poudlard, ses moindres recoins, et les personnages, exceptés Célyandre et sa famille, n'appartiennent qu'à l'auteur de cette saga qu'est Harry Potter : Mrs. Rowling**_

.

_Chapitre mis en ligne le :_ 5 / 08 / 2011

_Chapitre modifié le :_ /


End file.
